Incitaciones
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: "Esto sí que es un desafío: yo borracha, Tori dormida y mañana es día de escuela... Pero estoy bajo las influencias positivas del alcohol y más caliente que una burra. Por lo tanto, sexo es lo que quiero y sexo es lo que voy a tener. Cómo que me llamo Jadelyn West." / Reescritura del one-shot "Incitaciones" de Cam-Forever-Jori.


**Declaración**: ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor**: ¡Hola, nuevamente, a todas y todos los miembros de ésta maravillosa comunidad de escritores que es "FanFiction"! Si se preguntan por qué no he publicado nada en un largo periodo de tiempo, la respuesta es simple: mi situación actual no me brinda un ambiente creativo muy propenso para ser artístico. Igualmente les aviso que el cuarto capítulo de "**Hormonas Alborotadas**" se está escribiendo de a poco, cuando los ataques de inspiración me llegan. Jaja XD La tercera parte del poema posmoderno "**Esto Es Solo Sexo**", lamentablemente, tengo el displacer de comunicarles que, está es un párate total :-( Las neuronas, encargadas de ese proyecto, se pusieron de huelga. Jeje :-P Pero mejor será que pasemos a ocuparnos de temas más agradables ¿no? Bien, en ésta ocasión les traigo mi segundo one-shot, para quienes disfrutan del clásico esquema "principio–nudo–desenlace". Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Pero antes de proseguir, debo hacerles una aclaración: **LA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE LEER, NO ES MIA**. Sí, otra vez, es una reescritura. Sí, otra vez, es un one-shot de _Cam-Forever-Jori_. Sí, otra vez, lo hice con su aprobación y consentimiento. Pero ésta vez, el titulo es "**Incitaciones**". Así que la originalidad de la historia, no es merito mío, sino de ella. Debo aclarar, también, que la acción se desarrolla después del episodio titulado "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" (el sexo episodio de la cuarta temporada). Todos sus comentarios (reviews) serán bien recibidos, sean negativos o positivos. No teman a ser críticos porque todo escritor debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo! ;-)

**INCITACIONES / INICIO**

Aquí vamos... Sólo tengo que poner un pie acá... Sí, así es... Y luego, el otro pie allá... ¡Listo! Perfecto... Bien, ahora únicamente debo hacer fuerza con los brazos y... ¡Mierda! Casi me caigo. ¡Maldito árbol! Si yo mal no recuerdo, hacer esto debería de ser mucho más fácil. Pero definitivamente, cuando una está borracha, subir por el árbol que llega a dar con la ventana de Tori Vega, no es una actividad que pueda ser catalogada cómo "fácil".

Sí, llevo haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde la primera vez que Beck y yo nos separamos. Había llegado llorando hasta su puerta porque lo extrañaba y ella me ofreció su ayuda. Lo que no sabía era que clase de "ayuda" me iba a brindar. Cuando tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, me llevó hasta su habitación, cerró con llave la puerta y me dio el mejor beso de toda mi vida, supe que clase de "ayuda" era la suya. La cuestión es, que no fue una cosa de una sola vez. Ella me buscaba, me incitaba a repetir la extraña, placentera y prohibida experiencia. Yo siempre accedía. Luego de unos meses, ya no era necesario que me buscara: yo iba sola, por deseo y voluntad propios. Pero a pesar de nuestros encuentros nocturnos, seguimos actual el papel de enemigas por todo Hollywood Arts o cuando hay algún conocido cerca. A pesar de nuestros encuentros nocturnos, volví con él.

Sí, lo sé. Seguramente debo de ser la peor persona de todo el mundo; ya que la semana pasada volví con Beck y ahora intento escalar un árbol para escabullirme dentro de la habitación de mi amante femenina. Creo que necesito tiempo para volver a estar completamente enamorada de él. Cómo antes de que Tori llegara a nuestras vidas. Tal vez, cuando lo haga, no necesite esto. Pero esto, lo que ocurre cuando estoy a solas con ella es... Para ser honesta, no sé lo que es. Simplemente, es muy complicado y no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Se siente tan bien que es adictivo. Además, Beck no me hace tan "feliz" cómo si lo hace Tori, en la cama. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga o deba aceptar y demostrar sentimientos positivos por ella. Nunca hablamos sobre lo que sentimos por la otra. Ni siquiera, cuando estamos solas.

Después de un par de minutos, llego a mi objetivo. Abro lentamente la ventana de su habitación, mientras intento enfocar la vista en las luces rojas de su despertador. Casi son las dos de la mañana... Entro tratando de no caerme. Pero con lo mareada que estoy, no saben lo que me cuesta. La veo dormir en su cama, exhalando e inhalando larga y suavemente. Ella nunca ronca. En cambio, él, sí. Cierro la ventana y tanteando la pared, camino hasta su escritorio. Tiene una fotografía enmarcada de nosotras dos. Nos la sacaron en la feria estatal, hace un par de meses. Ninguno de nuestros amigos pudo ir, así que pasamos el día juntas. Solas, sin ningún conocido cerca. Jugamos a ser novias. Caminábamos tomadas de la mano, nuestros dedos entrelazados. Compartimos varios helados, participamos de un montón de juegos y nos dimos cómo un millón de besos. Fue un día estupendo.

Dejo la fotografía donde estaba y me quito la chaqueta de cuero negro, para colocarla sobre el respaldo de su silla. Me saco las botas cómo puedo y me dirijo a su cama, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido... "**¡Mierda! ¿Quién dejó eso ahí?**" No tengo ni la menor idea de que pisé, pero me dolió. Y mucho. A causa de la adrenalina en mi sangre, mis sentidos, embotados por el alcohol, comienzan a reactivarse lentamente. Veo que Tori, por mis gritos, se despertó y está asustada. "**Tranquila. Soy yo.**" En algún otro momento, me encantaría poder llegar de manera escurridiza y asustarla... Pero no es lo que deseo ahora, que vengo con ganas de tener sexo mientras su padre, que es detective de policía y tiene un arma, duerme a un par de metros lejos de nosotras.

"**¿Jadey?**" Me pregunta algo desorientada. Así me llama en nuestros momentos íntimos: "Jadey". Odiaría admitir que se ve tan adorable en éste momento, con sus coletas desalineadas, sus preciosos ojos entrecerrados y una de las tiras de su camisón caída... Cuando se da cuenta que yo soy yo y no un ladrón o un violador, me genera la siguiente pregunta. "**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**" Inmediatamente después, levanta el reloj de la mesa de noche y se lo acerca a la cara. "**¡Son las dos de la mañana!**" Deja el aparato digital donde estaba y se tapa la nariz. "**¿Y por qué apestas a licor barato?**" Una pequeña risa, parecida a las características de Cat, se me escapa. Y encima, no tengo no idea de porque me rio.

"**¿Cómo sabes a que huele el licor barato? ¿Acaso la buena y dulce Sally Duraznos ha estado haciendo cosas que no debía?**" Le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Tori deja tranquila su nariz y comienza a olfatearme, mientras me acerco a su cama. Mejor dicho, "nuestra" cama. Ya tantas noches y madrugadas pasamos en ella juntas, que es tanto suya cómo mía. "**¡Estás borracha!**" Me grita a manera de reproche en voz baja. Intento demostrarle de alguna forma, que estoy ofendida por sus palabras. Pero lo único que logro hacer es emitir corta risa ebria. "**¡Estás borracha!**" Le digo, imitando su supuesto tono de voz. "**¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que yo no hablo así?**" Vuelve a gritarme silenciosamente, mientras levanto las ropas de cama con el fin de acostarme a su lado.

Le doy la espalda por un segundo y ella inmediatamente se acurruca contra mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Me deposita un amoroso beso en la parte trasera del cuello y se remueve hasta encontrar su punto de comodidad. "**Ahora, a dormir. Si te llegan a dar ganas de vomitar, ahí está el bote de basura.**" Me señala con un largo y moreno dedo índice el cilindro plateado en el suelo, cerca del escritorio. "**No quiero que me manches ni la alfombra ni las sabanas.**" Tres segundos de incomunicación. "**¡Ni a mí! ¿Me oíste?**" Asiento. Luego de eso, el silencio de la noche cae sobre nosotras.

No me puedo dormir. En primer lugar, porque cuando cierro los ojos, más mareada me siento. En segundo lugar, porque Tori está a mi lado, abrazándome dulcemente. Y en tercer lugar, porque estoy aquí con un objetivo especifico. Y ese objetivo es tener sexo con ella. Aunque tengo determinación, realmente no estoy muy segura de cómo voy a convencerla en el estado en que me encuentro. Creo que no pensé bien esto... ¿Por qué bebí media botella de whisky de segunda mano antes de venir? La razón es simple. Necesitaba algo de coraje y el sexo estando borracha es lo mejor: nada de culpa al día siguiente y todo el placer físico mesclado de forma magistral.

Desde que Tori es mi amante, todas las veces que lo hice con Beck, estaba algo tomada. Pero ésta es la primera vez que bebo antes de venir a estar con ella... Esto sí que es un desafío: yo borracha, Tori dormida y mañana es día de escuela. Encima en el almuerzo, contó que iba a tener un examen muy importante de historia del arte. Pero estoy bajo las influencias positivas del alcohol y más caliente que una burra. Por lo tanto, sexo es lo que quiero y sexo es lo que voy a tener. Cómo que me llamo Jadelyn West. "**No puedo dormir.**" Le digo en un tono de queja, dándome vuelta para mirarla. Ahora estamos frente a frente.

"**Puedes hacerlo.**" Exhala un profundo suspiro de cansancio y mi rostro es golpeado por su fresco aliento de mentol. Por un momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Podría pasarme toda la vida mirando esas perfectas piscinas de chocolate con toques de almendras. "**Sólo, cierra los ojos.**" Mientras ella comienza a hacer eso, para volver al país de los sueños, hago mi jugada: me inclino hacía adelante y apoyo mis labios en los suyos, robándole un beso. Siete segundos más tarde, muevo la cabeza hacia atrás, separándome de ella. La veo relamerse, pensativamente, con las mejillas uno o dos tonos más oscuros que el resto de su piel. Probablemente está degustando los restos de la bebida alcohólica que ahora manchan sus labios y sopesando lo que sugería ese beso.

"**No, Jadey.**" Ella ya ha tomado una decisión y yo ni siquiera le he pedido nada aun. Formalmente, digo. Pero por sus cachetes sonrosados, el casi imperceptible gemido que exhaló al terminar nuestro beso y el brillo especial en sus ojos, brillo de lujuria, sé que quiere esto tanto cómo yo... Bueno, tal vez no tanto cómo yo, pero aun así... "**Estás borracha.**" Vuelve a repetirme, aunque ésta vez no cómo un regaño, sino cómo un porqué. Un sonoroso suspiro de frustración expulsa mi garganta a través de mi cavidad bucal. "**¡Vamos, Tori! ¡No estoy tan borracha!**" Le susurro sensualmente al oído, mientras me coloco a horcajadas sobre ella y acaricio su cabello. Es mi turno de hacer incitaciones.

"**¡Jadey, no vamos a hacerlo! ¡De ninguna manera! No en el estado en que te encuentras. Sentiría que estoy aprovechándome de ti.**" No entiendo porque, pero sus palabras me hacen reír. Definitivamente no estoy en todos mis sentidos. "**¿Qué pasaría si quiero que lo hagas?**" Le pregunto con mis labios adheridos a su cuello, entre beso y beso. "**Además, mira...**" Me pongo lo más horizontalmente recta que puedo y me toco la nariz con los dedos índice diestro y siniestro. Primero con el izquierdo, luego con el derecho, cómo si estuviera haciendo la prueba estándar de alcoholemia. Por más esfuerzo que hago, me tambaleo un poco. "**Estoy bien.**" Le digo antes de reanudar mi anterior actividad, descendiendo sobre ella.

"**Jadey, no.**" Sus palabras suenan débiles. Todo su ser se estremece por el contacto de mis labios con su cuello. "**Vamos, Tori. ¡Hagámoslo!**" Muerdo su cuello cómo método para convencerla. Casi siempre lo logro cuando uso ese movimiento. Parece que ésta vez, haría falta sacar la artillería pesada. "**Por favor.**" Le ruego. Nunca resiste mis ruegos. Porque no son fingidos. Levanto mi cara hasta que estamos frente a frente, mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Mi inclino para besarla. Nuestras bocas se abren y empezamos a tranzar. Mi lengua somete a la suya, mientras mis piernas pasan de estar al lado de ella a estar entre las de ella.

"**¿Sí?**" Le pido–pregunto–ruego una vez más. Sólo con ver sus ojos, sé que la respuesta es positiva. Mi boca deposita besos felices, besos sonrientes, en su cuello. Luego, me dedico a morder y succionar la piel morena y perfecta que recubre su punto de pulso. Es deliciosa. Sus caderas comienzan a realizar un rítmico movimiento pélvico, generando una fricción placentera, a pesar de que todavía llevamos ropa. "**Mis padres y Trina están cómo a una habitación y media de aquí.**" Me dice en un bajo y suave susurro, tan intimo que me hace erizar la piel. Sus manos empiezan a colarse por debajo del elástico de mi calza negra. "**No te preocupes. No voy a hacer ni un solo ruido.**" Susurro tan suave cómo ella lo hizo antes. Sólo un murciélago nos podría oír.

Cuando presiono una excelsa sonrisa en su cuello, la siento tragar saliva con fuerza. "**¿Estás segura de que no vas a hacer ruido?**" En respuesta, asiento una sola vez con la cabeza, mientras le lamo la línea de la mandíbula hasta la oreja. "**Sí, completamente segura.**" Le digo en voz extremadamente baja, antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Exhala un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido mientras sus manos, que estaban acariciando la parte trasera de mis muslos, ahora se concentran en apretar mi trasero lo más fuerte que pueden. Su boca se encuentra con mi boca, mis ojos se pierden en los suyos por un infinito momento, antes de cerrarse, y es su lengua la que ahora lleva el ritmo en nuestra tranza pasional.

Por la falta de oxigeno, concluyo nuestro beso. Por la falta de oxigeno y por otra cosa. Me vuelvo a poner verticalmente recta para coger el dobladillo de ese infantil camisón ridículamente sexy que lleva puesto. Se lo voy a quitar porque me impide sentirla cómo yo deseo. Tori levanta las caderas, luego la espalda y por ultimo sus brazos, facilitándome el trabajo. La prenda de ropa termina por caer en el suelo y ahora ella está completamente desnuda. Nunca usa sostén o panty para dormir. Dice que le incomodan. Mejor que le incomoden: menos trabajo para mí.

Mis manos hacen un recorrido rápido por su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que mis ojos no dejan de admirar la obra de arte genética que tengo enfrente. Me tira hacía su izquierda, mi derecha, y caigo de espalda. Gracias al Cielo que su–nuestra cama es de dos plazas. De otro modo, ya estaría dando gritos de dolor en el duro suelo alfombrado. Me quita las medias, luego la calza y por último, la ropa interior húmeda. Ahora, los papeles se invirtieron y es ella la que se encuentra a horcajadas encima de mí. Me da un beso, muy profundo y sensual, que paulatinamente se transforma en una tranza, dónde por momentos su lengua lleva la batuta, mientras que en otros, es la mía quien domina el campo de batalla.

Mi corazón palpita alocadamente por el deseo que bulle dentro de mí y las maravillas sensaciones que Tori me brinda en éste momento. Ella reajusta su posición encima mío, colocando una de sus piernas entre las mías, apretando mi muslo derecho entre los suyos. Sé perfectamente bien lo que sucederá a continuación. Cuando ella comienza a frotarse contra mí, me pregunto lo siguiente: ¿cómo puede esto excitarme tanto? Solamente estamos friccionando nuestros sexos en el muslo de la otra. Nada más... ¿Será que me siento así de húmeda por el sólo hecho de estar con ella o el alcohol corriendo por mis venas tiene algo que ver con el asunto? La verdad, no me importa. Se siente genial.

Ella muele sus caderas, con movimientos rotativos, contra los míos, que sólo buscan una fricción vertical. Los suyos, lentos y suaves, llenos de pasión, me entregan todo lo que vine a buscar desde un principio: el deseo de poder gozar con el cuerpo de Tori, me es otorgado. Es impresionante la gran cantidad de placer que está recorriendo mi ser, en éste preciso momento. Estoy completamente segura de que el alcohol no tiene nada que ver con esto. La fuente de mi éxtasis es sólo Tori, su cuerpo y su... Lleva a conclusión el beso–tranza que ella misma que había iniciado.

Su cabeza cae a la izquierda de la mía, cómo si su cuello no pudiera soportar más la enorme carga. Su boca está a la altura de mi oído y siento sus respiraciones cortas, fuertes y rápidas, demostrándome que un mismo deseo corre por nuestras venas. Mi sexo está tan caliente y húmedo cómo el de ella... Me está montando cómo jamás lo ha hecho antes. Sus dedos comienzan a acariciar sensual y tiernamente mis negros cabellos, haciendo que todo el acto sexual tenga otro matiz. "**Hmmm... Ohhh, Dios, Tori...**" Gimo porque ya es insoportable nuestra pasión y por algún lado tengo que liberar la mía. "**Mierda, Jadey...**" Dice mientras pongo mis manos en su trasero y lo aprieto hacía abajo, para que la fricción en nuestras partes privadas sea mayor.

Ya estamos tan abstraídas en nuestro placer sexual, que no nos importa que la cabecera de la cama esté chocando con la pared. De repente, me besa, una y otra vez. Son besos cortos y torpes, sin mucha pasión, pero rebosantes de algo que no puedo especificar... Por la manera en que jadea, sé que está cerca de tener su orgasmo, al igual que yo. Mis uñas pintadas de negro se clavan en la morena piel de sus nalgas, enviando olas de placentero dolor al resto de su cuerpo. "**Ohhh, Dios... C-creo-o que vo-oy a...**" Dice sudando a mares. Tres segundos después, comienza su festival de fuegos artificiales interno. El mío se aproxima cómo un rayo y ya no puedo aguantar más. Así que la beso, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, mientras la siento estremecerse de éxtasis.

Gracias al Cielo que tranzamos, porque si no, mis gemidos de placer se escucharían por todo Hollywood. Permanecemos en la misma posición, pero realizando movimientos lentos y suaves para prolongar nuestros orgasmos. Tori no puede aguantar más y se derrumba encima de mí, respirando erráticamente. La tomo fuertemente del cuello, pero los besos que le doy son los más suaves del mundo, porque mi calentura se ha ido y me doy cuenta de que ya no siento ninguno de los síntomas negativos de la ingesta de alcohol... De repente, una mano que no es mía comienza a vagar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al área de mi cadera, para terminar su recorrido en mi centro caliente y húmedo.

"**Por Dios, estás tan mojada...**" Me susurra al oído cómo si en verdad estuviera sorprendida. Por mi parte, estoy tan ocupada sintiendo sus dedos penetrarme, que no siquiera la contesto. De un momento a otro, el placer se corta y me siento vacía. Ahora es ella quien se pone verticalmente recta, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Me saca la blusa para que se una a las demás prendas que yacen en el suelo y luego se concentra en el broche de mi sostén. Me lo quita y comienza a trabajar mis senos, chupándolos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con una dulzura y una sensualidad tan suya. Sus dedos diestros vuelven a ser rodeados por mis pulsantes paredes vaginales, mientras su boca comienza un viaje en descenso por mi abdomen hasta llegar al centro de mis caderas, depositando besos por cada microcentímetro recorrido.

"**¿Me amas?**" La pregunta me sorprende completamente. En primer lugar, porque cómo había dicho antes, nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos. Ni siquiera luego de tener sexo. Y en segundo lugar, porque el tono del interrogante hace que suene cómo un "¿Qué día es hoy?" mientras compartimos un café matutino y no cómo si estuviera deslizando sus magníficos dedos largos a través de mi humedad, para llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero mi sorpresa inicial no retrasa mi respuesta, firme y segura. "**Sí, preciosa.**" Le digo enredando su ondulado cabello oscuro con mis dedos. Ella me mira con sus ojos chocolateramente marrones, agrandados al extremo. No esperaba escuchar eso. "**Mucho.**"

Todo lo digo de enserio. Ya no hay ni una gota de alcohol en mí que me pueda nublar la mente y hacer decir idioteces, que luego negaré. Sólo tengo un deseo y una pasión sin límites, de amarla por siempre. Jamás nadie, ni siquiera Beck, ha hecho que me sienta así. Empieza a besar la parte interna de mi muslo izquierdo y... No tienen idea de lo maravillosamente genial que se siento esto. Su lengua es la mejor. Muevo mis caderas para acompañar su ritmo, gimiendo y jadeando. Creo que mis ruidos sexuales son demasiados fuertes porque Tori se detiene y me dirige una dura cara en la cual me manda a callar. Lo hago. O por lo menos, lo intento.

Susurro su nombre una y otra vez, mientras que ella baja y sube la intensidad y velocidad de sus movimientos. Mi ardiente centro se cierra y aprieta tanto sus dedos, que es casi doloroso. Es ahí cuando llega el orgasmo, con un gemido contenido a medias, y mis jugos mojan su boca. No estoy segura, si me desmayé o me morí de placer. En cuanto noto a Tori a mi lado, besándome, sé que no sucedió ninguna de las dos opciones. Ella quiere mi atención y cuando me muerde el labio inferior, la obtiene. "**Ohhh, Dios...**" Digo antes de inhalar una profunda bocanada de aire. Cierro los ojos momentáneamente e intento acomodarme los mechones de pelo enredado, mientras Tori tira de la punta de la sabana y el cubrecama para taparnos. Ya pasada nuestra calentura, tenemos frio.

"**¿Estás bien?**" Pregunta en voz baja, acariciándome la panza. "**Sí...**" Digo mirándola directamente a los ojos, aunque la cabeza me late y da vueltas de tanto placer recibido. "**No... No lo sé...**" Agrego sinceramente. Se ríe por lo bajo ante mi dicotómica respuesta. "**¿Todavía sigues borracha?**" Niego con la cabeza. Ella es tan amorosa, reconfortante, suave y tierna cuando se acurruca detrás mío, en "nuestra", definitivamente, cama, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Ahora, sé que soy la peor persona de todo el mundo, sin duda alguna; ya que la semana pasada volví con Beck y hoy, en cuanto lo vea, le diré que nuestra "relación" volvió a terminar. Definitivamente para siempre, ésta vez. Jamás volveré a sentir por él, lo que alguna vez sentí. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona. "**Te amo, Tori.**" Murmuro mientras entrelazo nuestros dedos y siento su hermosa sonrisa contra la piel que cubre mi omoplato izquierdo. "**Yo también te amo, Jadey.**"

**INCITACIONES / FIN**

**Dedicatoria**: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LINDSAY WEST! Sí, tardé un buen rato en darte tu regalo, pero aquí está. Espero que te haya gustado :-) Igualmente te espera otro regalo, además del que te envié por mensaje privado. Ya sé que leer cosas de éste estilo, no te hacen bien, porque tu ropa interior se arruina y no tienes a tu persona especial a tu lado :-( Pero te sirve para aprender un par de cosas ¿no? Aunque no fue muy descriptivo que digamos :-P ¿El final me quedó bien? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Tiene tu aprobación, mi musa, o no? ¡Por favor, dime que sí, porque si no, me pondré a llorar! T_T ¡No, no lloro nada! Era una broma. Jeje XD Sé que no un ultra-regalo, pero es lo que puedo darte por el momento. Junto un montón de amor y cariño, amiga. Sabes que te amo y quiero muchísimo ¿no? ¡Más te vale que lo sepas, porque sino me voy hasta allá y te lo recuerdo! ¿ME ENTENDISTE? OK, mejor que lo sepas ;-) ¡Millones de abrazos, besos y cariños, sólo para vos! En el próximo regalo, te mando dos millones. Jaja XD


End file.
